Bad Company
by Paminformatic
Summary: Le 21e siècle, un siècle où se promettent désolation, guerre et progrès scientifique. À 13 ans, ils rêvent déjà d'un monde meilleur... Résumé long à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous! Suite à ma découverte de la merveilleuse chanson "Bad Company" du groupe du même nom, j'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur Dark Angel, avec comme personnages principaux Alec et Ben. C'est un Alternate Universe, ou plutôt une autre version de Dark Angel, à ma sauce, du point de vue d'Alec.

L'histoire se base sur Alec et Ben McDowell, deux orphelins, nés à l'aube du 21e siècle, un siècle où se promettent mutuellement désolation, guerre et progrès scientifique. Dès l'âge de 13 ans, ils rêvent déjà d'un monde meilleur, un monde où liberté et justice prônent. C'est pourquoi ils fuient leur orphelinat, fidèle fournisseur de soldats à l'armée Américaine. Trois ans après leur fugue, ils se rendent compte que l'armée leur paraît bien idélique lorsque le général Donald Lydecker leur met la main dessus. Transformés en cobayes de laboratoire pour le projet secret gouvernemental du nom de Manticore, ils sont génétiquement modifiés, entraînés, et réduits à l'obéissance. Le but ultime: créer le soldat parfait qui servira à gagner la guerre contre les terroristes. Mais où est l'humanité dans tout ça?

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, je sais que c'est énormément différent de mes autres fics. Beaucoup plus dramatique, beaucoup plus grave, mais je continue de prôner les valeurs telles que l'amour, l'amitié et la famille, alors tout devrait bien aller. Lol!

Régalez-vous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews. J'ADORE les reviews, ça m'aide à continuer.

* * *

**BAD COMPANY**

_Par Paminformatic_

Prologue

_Company, always on the run.  
Destiny, oooh, and the rising sun.  
I was born, six guns in my hand.  
Behind the gun, I make my final stand.  
_

This is why they call me

Bad company...

« Bad Company » de Bad Company


	2. Vivre dans la rue

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vivre dans la rue

Au plus loin que je puisse me souvenir, nos vies, à mon frère et moi, avaient toujours été dictées par quelqu'un d'autres. Nous, trop faciles à manipuler, n'avions jamais tenté de protester. De toute façon, on l'avait fait à notre insu.

À l'âge de 2 ans, nos parents avaient décidé de ne plus nous élevés et nous avaient placés en adoption. À mesure que nous grandissions à l'orphelinat, il devint vite clair que j'étais le meneur, ou du moins, le plus apte à l'être. Si j'étais réaliste, même un peu pessimiste, Ben était plus lunatique, plus idéaliste. Il croyait dur comme fer que notre famille nous attendait quelque part et que nos parents reviendraient nous chercher un jour, lorsqu'ils auraient les moyens de nous élever convenablement. Je n'osais pas lui dire que la véritable réponse au pourquoi ils nous avaient abandonnés était que nous n'étions pas désirés. Nos parents tenaient beaucoup plus à leur dope si précieuse qu'à nous, et nous élever aurait coûté beaucoup trop cher. D'un côté, c'était certainement mieux qu'ils nous aient laissés à la porte de l'orphelinat deux ans après notre naissance…

Le 21e siècle avançait, et les menaces terroristes devenaient de moins en moins subtiles. Il était maintenant fréquent d'entendre à la télé ou à la radio qu'un immeuble avait été bombardé en Floride, et New-York ressemblait de plus en plus à un site en ruines. Je voyais de plus en plus de mecs plus vieux que moi quitter l'orphelinat pour aller à la guerre. Parce que l'Amérique se défendait, oui, mais nous savions tous que nos soldats étaient voués à une mort certaine. Parce que nos ennemis étaient plus entraînés, depuis plus longtemps, et plus nombreux. Les hommes de pouvoir tentaient de nous rassurer en nous disant qu'ils avaient la situation en main, nous n'étions pas dupes.

C'est ainsi qu'en 2012, l'enrôlement devint obligatoire dès l'âge de 16 ans. Les généraux passaient dans les centres jeunesses et les écoles pour repérer les jeunes hommes les plus compétents. Ils n'étaient jamais enrôlés de force cependant. On leur faisait des compliments, on leur promettait un poste plus sauf, qui conviendrait mieux à leur personnalité, leurs aptitudes. Au final, ils finissaient toujours par accepter, et quittaient pour la base la plus proche dans les jours suivants.

Ben et moi approchions lentement de nos 13 ans, mais Ben voyait déjà l'enrôlement arriver à grands pas. C'est pourquoi, la veille de notre anniversaire, il vint me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Al'! Alec! Chuchotait-il plutôt fort en me secouant.

-Quoi? maugréai-je en me tournant vers lui, maussade.

-Les généraux… Ils viennent demain…  
-Ouais, et alors?  
-J'veux pas qu'ils m'emmènent, Alec!  
-Crétin! Ils peuvent pas t'emmener, t'as que 13 ans.

-J'veux pas, Al'! J'veux pas! J'veux pas! J'veux pas! Répéta-t-il de plus en plus fort.

-C'est bon, tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde!

Il cessa de pleurnicher et me fixa de son air de chien battu. Je soupirai, et me redressai.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller dans l'armée?

-Non!

-Pourtant, j'crois que ça te ferait du bien. T'es trop dingo, mon pauvre.  
-J'irai pas, je te dis!

-Ok, ok, calme-toi! Laisse-moi trouver une solution…

Malgré mon cerveau encore endormi, la solution idéale me parvint néanmoins rapidement. La fuite. Il fallait fuguer. C'est ce que nous fîmes dès l'aube. Fort de mes combines et de mes mauvais tours, je connaissais l'orphelinat comme ma poche. C'est grâce à ça que nous arrivâmes à nous enfuir en seulement 20 minutes sans que personne ne le remarque.

Mais une nouvelle évidence nous frappa assez durement. Nous n'avions maintenant plus nulle part où aller, ni aucun moyen de nous acheter de la nourriture. Mais Ben s'en fichait. Il s'émerveillait à chaque couché et levé de soleil, il disait que c'était ça la liberté, que rien ne devrait nous enlever ça. Pendant qu'il fabulait seul dans notre abri du moment, je tentai de me faire des connaissances utiles, des repères, des combines, tout ce qui pouvait nous aider à mieux nous en sortir et éviter que l'on doive se nourrir de rats. Rapidement, je rencontrai un autre gosse de la rue : Biggs. Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans la rue et connaissait des tuyaux utiles. Il devint rapidement mon camarade de crime. Ensemble, nous volions les riches pour nourrir les pauvres… c'est-à-dire nous-mêmes.

Ben, Biggs et moi restâmes trois années entières dans la rue, à nous nourrir de petits vols et de trafic en tout genre : amphétamines, cigares cubains, drogues. Il m'arriva même d'en consommer parfois, avec Biggs, pour rigoler. Ben me grondait dans ces cas-là, mais je me fichais. Je lui répliquais que c'était moi qui ramenais l'argent et la nourriture pour son bien-être alors qu'il se la ferme.

En vérité, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. D'accord, j'en ramenais la plus grosse partie, mais Ben travaillait beaucoup plus fort pour en ramener aussi. Seulement, lui, c'était légal, donc moins rentable. Mon frère avait un véritable don avec ses mains. Avec n'importe quoi, il arrivait à faire des trucs réellement époustouflants, voire même utiles parfois. Il pouvait même réparer des trucs jetés aux poubelles, comme des montres, des voitures téléguidés et des réveils-matins. Biggs et moi nous moquions souvent de lui, en le traitant d'écologiste. Il ne répondait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne nous entendait pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche.

Ce fut en janvier 2016, un peu après nos 16 ans, que notre univers changea radicalement de cap. Alors que Biggs et moi étions dans notre coin habituel pour vendre notre stock, Ben m'appela sur mon cellulaire volé.

-Alec? Haleta-il à l'autre bout du combiné.  
-Ben? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? m'inquiétai-je.  
-Je suis proche de Space Needle. Et… (Il déglutit.) Et il y a une affiche de police avec ta tronche dessus. Et une autre avec celle de Biggs.  
-Quoi?  
-J'suis sérieux! Foutez le camp de là et rappliquez ici au plus vite!

C'est à cet instant que Biggs me héla. La police débarquait. Non, pas la police, la S.W.A.T! C'était quoi ce merdier?

-Alec? Paniqua Ben au téléphone.  
-Ok, vas te cacher, Ben, ok?  
-Quoi?  
-Casse-toi! Vas te mettre à l'abri, compris?  
-Mais…  
-Putain! Obéis!  
-Ok!

Je raccrochai et fut saisi au même instant par Biggs qui m'entraînait dans sa fuite.

-Grouille, Alec, ils vont nous chopper!  
-Je me grouille!

En vérité, je ne me souvenais pas avoir courut aussi vite de toute ma vie. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais tenté de distancer un char des forces spéciales avant aujourd'hui.

-Saute! Me cria Biggs.  
-Quoi?  
-J'ai dit « saute »!

Je ne compris qu'une fois que j'eu obéis et m'ai retrouvé les deux pieds dans la merde.

-Pouah! Les égouts, tu te fiches de moi?  
-Désolé, j'avais pas d'autre idée, ils allaient nous avoir. Allez, dépêche, avant qu'ils n'envoient quelqu'un.

Je commençais à peine à reprendre mon souffle, ce que j'aurais préféré faire ailleurs qu'ici, que Biggs me tira par le bras jusqu'à une autre bouche d'égouts plus éloignée dans la ville.

-Où Ben t'as-t-il dit qu'il était?  
-Space Needle.  
-Ok, viens, on y va.

* * *

À suivre...


End file.
